


a long way in

by issei



Series: Kikuro Month 2015 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, ambiguous - Freeform, implicit - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/pseuds/issei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kikuromonth, prompt: marriage.</p></blockquote>





	a long way in

Kise bertemu dengannya lagi setelah mereka sekedar bercengkrama, di pesta pernikahan teman mutual mereka. Waktu itu matanya masih terang dan berglitter di bawah kandil yang menerangi ruang pesta. Selama pengantin terus berdansa, rambut pinknya berayun dalam sanggul yang sedikit basah oleh keringat, Kuroko tetap saja keras kepala dan menggoyang-goyangkan gelas winenya sebelum meletakkannya, menolak sodoran Kise untuk membuatnya mabuk, dan mabuk, lagi.

Waktu itu Kise merasa sempit di dalam setelan jas abu-abunya, sepatunya yang kulit. Kakinya berkaus kaki dan ia merasa seperti SMP lagi--padahal kini ia seharusnya adalah orang dewasa dalam pangkat penerbang dalam industri aviasi yang cukup untuk membuat Kurokocchi melirik--tapi damn karena ia bahkan belum bisa, belum cukup dekat dan cukup tidak begitu kurang ajar untuk memanggilnya Tetsuya. Tapi Kurokocchi hanya menatap Sosok tinggi semampai Aomine yang terlihat bodoh berdansa. Ujung bibirnya yang pink terangkat sedikit, seolah-olah ia tertawa. Kise tahu ia sedang tertawa, menertawakan temannya yang bodoh itu, akhirnya menyegel hubungannya dengan manajer garis miring teman sepermainan sejak kecilnya kini.

Entah kenapa Kise merasa sedikit patah hati melihat senyum Kurokocchi. Ia berandai-andai apakah senyum itu yang akan disunggingnya juga jika suatu hari Kise menikah.

"Kau akan menikah?"

Pegangan Kise di pipa gelas kristalnya hampir lepas, ketika ia sadar ia baru saja mengatakan itu keras-keras. Tapi mata Kurokocchi begitu biru dan menatapnya, mungkin sedikit terlalu hati-hati, terlalu tersembunyi. Dan hal ini membuatnya tersenyum.

"Mungkin, suatu hari nanti," katanya, berusaha mengumpulkan harga dirinya yang tercecer di karpet marun pesta. Dan sekali itu, ketika mata Kuroko belum kunjung meninggalkannya, hal ini mungkin membuat suatu hal dalam diri Kise, yang biasanya disimpan rapat-rapat, membengkak. "mungkin denganmu, nanti."

Tapi ketika ia mengintip dari caranya yang berusaha terlihat tetap bermartabat mengatakan itu, ia melihat punggung Kuroko sudah berlalu. Krek! Derak kakinya di lantai yang diredam busa tidak mungkin berbunyi demikian, dan Kise tahu sedikit hatinya patah. Ia tidak tahu apa Kuroko mendengar, tapi ia ingin orang itu mendengar, mendengar, dan melihat padanya, sekali lagi.

* * *

Waktu itu musim semi, ketika ia melihatnya lagi. Di suatu taman yang tak berisik, hingga ia dapat mendengar keriap air di sungai kecil buatan serta gemeresak pohon sakura yang telah berangsur menghijau, ia menemukannya di bawah rindangnya pohon, duduk di bangkunya yang tua. Bersama seorang wanita.

Bila Kise ingin terperangah, kini kakinya sudah cukup panjang dan usia membebani perangainya sedikit, apabila bukan suaranya. Ia bertemu mata dengan Kuroko, dan melambaikan tangan, berjalan mendekat. Apabila ia tidak terlalu mendalami cermatannya akan potongan rambut Kuroko yang sedikit lebih pendek, wajahnya yang sedikit terbentuk oleh usia, maka ia akan sadar akan denyut alis Kuroko yang sepertinya, berhasil oleh karena-nya yang muncul di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kurokocchi."

"Kau juga."

Dan selagi mereka berbagi percakapan basa-basi, mata Kise dari sudutnya menangkap figur gadis itu. Rambutnya cokelat, sebahu, dan wajahnya manis. Matanya pintar. Ia terlihat sederhana, bening, dan senyumnya diam, mirip dengan Kurokocchi. Ketika Kise kemudian undur diri, ia mengulum bibirnya sedikit. Kelu. Ia berlalu, dan berandai-andai apabila mata Kuroko mengikuti sosoknya yang bermantel biru berlalu hingga berbelok keluar taman. Atau mungkin kembali memperhatikan pacarnya dengan seksama, dengan senyum yang tak pernah Kise lihat?

Ia tidak menoleh balik hingga pulang.

* * *

Musim gugur datang, dan Kise menenggak sake diantara teman lamanya yang ia kenal dari balik proses pemotretan. Mereka ingin membuat ulasan, sedikit nostalgia, sedikit godaan kepada para pembaca majalah setia yang masih mengenalinya, matanya yang tajam dan rambutnya yang pirang dulu sering melenggang di halaman-halaman majalah. Mereka ingin memakainya dalam seragam yang ia kenakan untuk bekerja. Kise tidak keberatan. Kise tidak keberatan.

Ketika ia--berpisah dari mereka dan keluar ke jalanan yang gelap, terang sorot lampu jalan dan deru mobil, dingin--pipi Kise hangat dan manis. Ia mengeluarkan suara "ooomf-!" ketika diantara langkahnya yang sedikit sempoyongan, (apartemennya sedikit lagi), menabrak seseorang yang hampir saja berpapasan dengannya.

Menjaga orang itu sebelum terjatuh, ia menemukan wajahnya berhadapan dengan sapuan warna rambut yang ia kenal. Ia ingin membenamkan hidungnya di situ dan mengendusnya, menebak-nebak, apa orang ini memakai sampo yang sama dengan yang ia bayangkan.

Tapi sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, kepala itu mendongak, dan matanya menyipit senang--senyumnya pasti dungu, sekarang--ketika wajah Kurokocchi hanya beberapa inci daripadanya.

"Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi," ia meringis. Ia senang sekali. Senang sekali sehingga tidak menangkap pertanyaan selanjutnya yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Senang sekali hingga baru kembali mendengar suara-suara ketika Kurokocchi telah merogoh sesuatu dari tas yang di bahunya, dan kemudian melambaikan sesuatu di depan wajahnya.

Kise mundur sedikit, pijakannya goyah. Tapi ia berpegangan pada pembatas jalan, meraih benda itu. Keras, karton, dilapisi plastik. Ada tinta emas. Kanji. Pernikahan? Pernikahan? _Ooh..._

Setelah beberapa kali berayun (ia sangat, sangat, mabuk, kenapa ia tidak mengambil saja taksi dan tidak perlu berurusan dengan hal ini, sekarang), Kise berhasil mengamankan genggamannya pada undangan itu. Dan sesuatu terjadi--sesuatu seperti, tangan yang terasa cukup kuat mulai memapahnya dan membuatnya menyandarkan beratnya setengah ke sosok itu. Tidak ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya--tidak ada orang lain di dekatnya, kecuali Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi kini membantunya. Apa yang salah? Apa lagi yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Maaf membuatmu membawaku seperti ini," rintih Kise, mungkin sedikit malu akan dirinya, atau lebih malu akan wajahnya yang memerah dengan cara yang ia tahu--bukan karena alkohol. Mungkin ia malu karena Kurokocchi terlalu dekat, dan ia adalah contoh pemabuk yang memalukan bagi masyarakat Jepang.

Kuroko diam saja, dan hanya bersuara lagi, bertanya di lantai berapa Kise tinggal dan di apartemen nomor berapa. (kemana selama ini kau pindah?) Kise merogoh kunci di saku dalam mantelnya--dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Kuroko mungkin berdoa untuk lift karena ia tinggal di lantai lima.

Ketika sampai di depan pintunya, toh--

Kise terjerembab dan merintih di lantai pintu masuk apartemennya. Ia dapat membayangkan tatapan sebal Kurokocchi; tekukan kecil di sudut bibirnya, dan alisnya yang berkedut, melihat kondisinya sekarang.

Kuroko setengah melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Setengah melindur, Kise bertanya pada langit-langit ruangan. Mengapa kau mau melakukan ini? Kau bisa saja membiarkanku tidur di jalan. Kebaikan Kurokocchi, tak dapat dicernanya, dicerna pikirannya yang mungkin di suatu sudut masih koheren hanya badannya yang terlalu mati rasa oleh alkohol. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Sepatunya yang ditarik lepas. Undangan di dalam saku mantelnya itu.

 _Karena kau akan menyesal apabila bangun dengan hipotermia, atau berakhir terlindas mobil yang lewat_ , kata Kuroko, pelan. Kise ingin tahu seperti apa ekspresinya ketika ia mengatakan itu. Kise ingin menariknya turun agar dalam delirium ia dapat menciumnya, dengan lambat dan dingin dan basah agar ia tahu bahwa detak jantungnya melamban dan perih ketika teringat akan undangan itu.

Yang berakhir terjadi malam itu adalah wajah Kurokocchi di atasnya. Kise berpikir (--atau mengatakannya keras-keras, karena itulah yang selalu ia lakukan--) mengapa perempuan itu apa ia jauh lebih baik dariku?

Dan kemudian gelap, hingga Kise akan mengingat bagian ini sebagai mimpi: _suatu hari di dalam mimpi ia mendengar suara Kurokocchi yang rendah._ Sapuan kulit yang mungkin ia salahartikan sebagai ciuman kecil di dahinya, dan kata-kata itu memeluknya dalam kegelapan.

_"Kau tidak mencoba cukup keras."_

* * *

Disinilah semua itu berakhir, bayang-bayang itu melejit dan berkeriap hilang. Ketika ia berdiri di bawah pohon pesta taman itu, sendirian di belakang kerumunan, dan semua hal diwarnai pastel dan putih. Seputih pipi Kuroko yang memerah ketika pengantinnya mengajaknya berdansa. Kise menatapnya jauh, sekaligus dekat; mengamati sosoknya yang tampan, mengawang-awang. Langkah dansanya yang sedikit lugu. Sibak gaun yang menyentuh rumput. Musik yang sepi. Sosok bermandikan matahari. Silau, silau sekali.

Dan sebelum cepat ia sadari-- sudut mulutnya terangkat.

(Ia menyembunyikannya di balik lingkaran gelas wine itu. Mungkin kini ia mengerti.)

**Author's Note:**

> kikuromonth, prompt: marriage.


End file.
